Team SHDE
by xThiefx
Summary: One who is a ancient type of faunus and the last of his kind, another watched his family get killed by grimm and learned to conquer his fear, one will protect her family and others, and one striving to prove that he who he is not because of his family.
1. Character Information

S:

Sanosuke Ryuuzouji- The last nine tailed fox faunus in the world, he tries to be friendly with everyone and not try to start conflict but if he sees anyone messing with other faunus he will not hesitate to attack.

Species: Faunus

Looks: Has long hair that passes his lower back(the hair that takuma from hiiro no kakera has once he transforms) Wears a black and white kimono with a light blue sash (think of it as the kimono that soushi from Ino x Boku wears), hair color is light blue, left eye is bright green and right eye is bright pink, has nine fox tails and a pair of fox ears and he also has a scar going across on top of his nose from when his village was attacked and left him orphaned.

Background and type of person: He is someone who will protect someone when they are in trouble, he usually does not want to fight unless absolutely necessary, but he is unforgiving on people when they bully faunus in front of him, just for being a faunus. As a child he lived with his village of all nine tailed fox faunus, but one day his village was attacked and destroyed which caused him to run away before he was killed.

Weapon: Katana that turns into a naginata and also turns into a shotgun

Semblance: 9-Gates, his semblance has a different effect every time he opens a gate, but the more gates he opens the more strain goes onto his body, opening all 9 gates will give him immense power but after the effect is gone, he will go into a coma for a short period of time and will not remember what happened after he opened all 9 gates.

Symbol: 3 Fox tails with vines wrapping around them

Aura:Light blue

H:

Hideki - The silent type who rather be solo than be with a team, he socializes with his team very little. He will only talk to other when talked directly to or in emergencies.

Species: Human

Looks: Wears a black cloak+hoodie(kind like a kirito fused with a organization 13 outfit), medium length black hair, bangs cover a bit of his right eye that has a scar after fighting a powerful grim when he was younger.

Background and type of person:he hardly laughs, and it takes something really really touching to make him smile, he has a more sadistic vibe, usually when using his full extent of his semblance, when activating his final semblance aka "nightmare circus" he likes to torture his enemy, he doesn't like to talk about his past, but he was trained by Ozpin at the age of 5, and his family was killed by grim, same grim gave him the scar, and due to fear as a child, he learned to conquer his fear, and use it to turn into his "nightmare circus"

Weapon: Buster Sword that turns into dual blades

Semblance: Shadow Manipulation, he is able to become part of the shadows, yet also use them as a means to attack. He is able to use his semblance for one large attack which will put the targets into nightmares, but using this will make him unable to use his semblance and has to wait before he can use it again.

Symbol: Two swords stabbing into a quarter moon

Aura:Black

D:

Dianna Eostre- She is Sanosuke's sister, who she met while he was on the run from the people who attacked him and his family. She took him home and helped treat his wounds, in the end her parents decided to adopt him and raise him as if he was their own flesh and blood even though he was a faunus and they are human. They are both the same age but she is protective when it comes to him.

Looks: She has crimson red hair, that is put into a high spiky ponytail with a bang coming down covering her left eye(its the hair style sice from final fantasy type-0 has), she wears a red dress with a black long sleeve shirt under the dress and also wears pantyhose with the dress along with red flats (its the outfit that Aoko Aozaki wears in Mahou Tsukai no Yoru)

Background and type of person: She is very protective over her brother as if he is her younger sibling even though they are both the same age. She is caring and nice to anyone unless they are mean people. She will lose her temper fast if it relates to her family. As a young girl she wanted to become a huntress to help people in need, but her parents did not allow her, since she was their only child. While heading home at night, she found Sanosuke wounded and hurt, and instantly decided to help him and take him home. She helped him get better and was happy when her parents decided to adopt him. Once she found out her brother was going to become a hunter, she convinced her parents to let her join him since they will protect each other.

Species: Human

Weapon: Whip that turns into a sword. Sword form has hidden bombs inside that she can shoot out.

Semblance:Solidify, she is able to make her body and other things harder to be able to take more damage, but if she is trying to solidify something that isn't her body or someone else, she has to be in physical contact with them.

Symbol: A Stone surrounded by a whip over crossing itself to form an X

Aura:Gray

E:

Eiji Hiiragi - Comes from a family of highly revered hunters and huntresses and is believed to be the most talented hunter to be born from that family. He dislikes when people talk about him being born talented because of his family, while in reality he trained hard to get to where he is now.

Species: Human

Looks: Has short hair and wears a white T shirt under a black and green jacket, along with green pants, and his shoes are black with green on them (the outfit is the one fang from fairy fencer f has, but instead of having red it has green)

Background and type of person: He was born into a renowned family of hunters and huntresses, and it is thought that he is the most talented hunter that has been born from the family in years. He was trained since he was a child to be a hunter, and hates that people believe that he is strong because he was born into a talented family when he works just as hard as everyone else. He likes to protect others but has a habit of taking action before thinking about it when it comes to helping other which might make trouble for people around him.

Weapon: Tonfa's that turn into blades and can also turn into pistols

Semblance: Counter Desperation, with his semblance Eiji is able to take all the damage taken onto him and give it all back double the strength, but this means that he will have to get injured and is a risky way to fight. Once he uses this attack he can't use his semblance for a while and will be unable to move for a short period of time.

Symbol:Three meteors

Aura:Green


	2. Chapter 1

Taking a look around I see the city filled with people, their most likely heading the same way I am. While continuing to walk to the Docks, I keep seeing people turn to look at me and my sister and then just look away to either gossip with their friends or just to keep heading to the docks.

"Why can't people just mind their own business and not just stare at others, it's rude for god sakes." Dianna declared while staring daggers at everyone who was looking at us.

I put my hand on her head, and look at her. "Just ignore them, it's a normal thing for me." I tell her while smiling softly. "It's not every day you see someone like me you know" I tell her while pointing to my fox ears and my nine fox tails.

She smacks my hand off her head playfully and just glares at me. "You shouldn't let people stare, it's just rude and disrespectful" she kept glaring at me until she hears some whispers and if my tails are real.

I decided to grab her hand and start pulling her to the docks. "I want to start the year without my sister sending someone to the hospital before we even arrive to the school." I didn't look at her, instead I just kept ignoring her complaints. "We will be late if you keep this up." With that i stopped hearing any more comments.

Once we arrive at the docks I let go of Dianna hand. "Look, i understand you don't like people talking about me, but them looking at me don't hurt me just relax." I tell her while we continue to walk towards the airship we were assigned to. "Just remember, i'm the one who has high sense of hearing between us, so I know what everyone says about me." I say while giving out a small dark smile unintentionally.

I feel her shudder slightly, and I look at her confused. "Don't smile like that it gives me the creeps." She told me in an panicked tone and I just stare at her confused even more. "You didn't realize that you just gave out a dark smile?" We walked into the airship and started walking towards some seats when she said this.

We found some empty seats, and decided to sit down. "Not really, I didn't know I even smiled." I looked at her still a bit confused, and she just stared at me dumbfounded. "I think your going to give someone a heart attack one day." she tells me as she sighs. The airships finally take off and start to head to beacon. For a few minutes we stay in silence, while everyone else are either happy, nervous or scared. Dianna kept staring out of the ship to see the view, while I kept listening to everyone else. I find it a bit relaxing just letting my senses do their work, and also allows me to hear many things. I ignore all the comments about me being a faunus, I was starting to lose interest in listening until I heard something interesting. I turn to look at where the voices were coming from, and see a blond girl and a girl with black and red hair. 'So, the girl with black hair skipped a few years to get here huh.' I thought while I smiling to myself. "It's going to be interesting." I mutter to myself.

"Look its that school". Dianna nearly shouts to me, I stand up while laughing a bit about how excited she is. I look outside the airship to see the school. "I guess we're about to arrive." Almost the moment I said that a projection appears of a woman with blond hair and glasses. The projection tells us that we are a privileged few chosen to attend the school and to enjoy are time. After finishing what she wanted to say the projection disappeared and we started landing.

We started to leave the ship and the first thing we see when we get off is a blond boy throwing up. "Seems like the ship was too much on his stomach" I comment while looking at him and just continue to walk along until we stop at the courtyard. "So any idea what to do until the assembly starts?" I ask turning to Dianna who looks at me. "No idea, let's just walk around."

We spent a few minutes walking around until we heard an explosion, we instantly turn around and see smoke in the middle of the courtyard. "We should go check it out." Dianna said and instantly started running towards the explosion before I can say anything. "Does she not remember that we're at a hunter's school, stuff like this can happen." I sigh and chase after her.

We arrive to see a pale, white haired girl yelling at the girl i recognize from the ship. "So do you know what's going on?" I ask dianna since she got here a bit before me. "All i know is that, the white hair girl had a lot of dust and the girl with black hair sneezed and set it off." I couldn't help but be so surprised that I couldn't even laugh about it. Looking at the situation, I decided to go help the young girl but I stopped when a girl with black hair appeared and told off the girl with white hair.

The white haired girl decides to leave, the girl with red and black hair tried to thank the girl who helped her but she just started leaving. Dianna heads towards the other girl to see if she is okay. While I kept staring at the girl and i notice her ribbons move lightly. "I wonder what your hiding under those ribbons of yours" I whispered to test out if my theory is right. Instantly I see the girl turn around and stare at my direction shocked and on guard. I just smile kindly and wave at her, after seeing me she just froze. "Well, dianna we should start heading to the assembly it's about to start." I turn around and start walking away. "Okay, i'm going right now." I hear her respond back at me and tells the girl goodbye and runs towards me.

We arrive at the hall before the assembly starts, so we had to wait until it starts. I turn around and see that Dianna is gone. "Where did she go?" I keep looking around everywhere until I hear her. "Sanosuke, i'm over here." I turn to see her with the two girls from the ship, I decide to head towards them. Once I arrive in front of them I let out a sigh. "How many times have I told you not to run off on your own Dianna." She laughs and gives me a smile before she responds. "Sorry, I spotted ruby with her sister and I had to come and say hi." She responds while looking at the two girls.

"Hi,im Ruby." The girl with red and black hair nervously tells me. "And this is my sister yang." she points to the blond girl next to her. "Yo" the girl responds back to me. "Its nice to meet your both, i'm glad my sister already made friends." I tell them both with a warm smile, while they both looked confused and kept looking back and forth between me and Dianna. "Your both siblings?" Yang asks sounding unsure while looking at my fox ears and fox tails. "Well, we were raised as siblings but were not blood related." Dianne responds to them, which they just responds back with a "oh".

Before we were able to say anything else, the white haired girl appears behind of ruby and starts yelling at her again. We just kept watching the girl tell ruby off and I move close to yang. "Shouldn't we stop her, before anything happens?" I asked her worried about what will happen. Yang nods to me and starts to walk towards them and starts to tell them to relax, before the white haired girl gets a chance to talk back the lights go off and two people enter on the stage.

The man starts talking to us about how we are here to assuming that we will gain new skills and graduate and be off to help the people, and goes on to say that all he sees is wasted energy, that we need a purpose. After his speech he walks away, and a woman walks up and tells us to go to a building and that we will have our initiation tomorrow and should be ready. After a little bit of talking we head to our new destination.

We later arrive at our new destination and everyone else gets into more comfortable clothes to sleep in, while i stay in my kimono. "You sure you're not going to change into something else." I hear Yang ask me while she is walking up to me. "Nope, i'm alright like this, it calms me being in this outfit." Yang just nods, I hear Ruby and Dianne talking to someone about books, I turn to them which causes Yang to turn also and smiles once she sees her sister. "I'm glad she is making a new friend already." Yang tells me this while grinning. "I know how you feel, Dianna usually won't make friends if I don't meet them with her." I see who they're talking to and realize its that girl who helped Ruby. "its nice to see your again" I whisper knowing that she will hear me. The girl turns to me like I knew she would and looked at me giving me a how do you know look, I just smile back to her. "Dianna, Ruby you should get back here, it's time we go to sleep." They start to give the girl their farewells and head back to their spots and get in their bed. Everyone gets into their beds and they turn off the lights, I turn to look at the girl one more time since I have good vision in the dark. I did not expect to see her staring at me with a face of wonder. I give her a smile and lay down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

We arrived at the meetup site for the initiation, I looked around to see many people either nervous, pump, or straight out looking at me. "Everyone should be focused on the initiation instead of me, huh guys?" I say this to Ruby and Yang while they watched me hold Dianna back by holding her ponytail.

Yang just ignores Diannas struggle to get free and looks around. "It seems like a lot of people came but just how many are strong." She gives off a big smirk while punching her fists together. I get tired of holding Dianna back so I let her go only for her to lose her balance, and bumps into someone wearing all black. She quickly moves away from him and apologizes. "I'm sorry about that, I tripped and fell forward."

He just nods to her accepting her apology and then turns to stare at me. "I heard you were going to join also, I hope you got stronger." He tells me with a blank expression while Yang, Ruby, and Dianna just stared at us confused. I give him a smirk, "of course I have, I'm not going to stay the same as back then, although I never finished my training but that doesn't matter."

Before he was able to say anything back we hear the sound of a cane tapping the ground, we turn to find professor ozpin walking to the front of all the students. Ozpin looks at me and nods to me, then faces the students. "Now, we are here to start your initiation, you have all trained a long time for this moment, do not hesitant to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." He finishes as he turns to professor goodwitch as she steps forward. "Now to put an end to the rumors, you will get your partner today." As she says this the students start to talk. "The first person you make eye contact with once you start will be your partner, for the four years you will be here." This caused a commotion between the students but it stopped once Ozpin steps forward. "Your mission is to go through emerald forest and find an artifact, once you find the artifact head towards the end point."

"Any questions? No? Good, now get ready to start." Ozpin says as the students prepare themselves to start. We start getting ready to start, while the same blond boy from the airship was asking questions. I turn to see the students getting sent flying into the air from the launch pads. "Well, lets see how this will go." I tell myself as I turn to Dianna and see her smile to me right before she is sent flying. I grab onto my weapon the moment I get sent flying. I see everyone flying in different directions then turn to see where I am falling to. "Now then, how to land?" I question myself as i'm picking up speed. I put my katana in front of me and activate its shotgun form and point it in front of me. "Hopefully, I won't get hurt." I start shooting to make the recoil reduce my speed as i'm falling down, as I get close to a tree I stop shooting and get ready for the tree branches. I try to land on the branches but my speed was too high and I kept breaking each branch until i passed all the branches and land on the ground with my feet and all the branches land right behind me. "Well, that could've gone better but oh well."

I look around to see where I am and see nothing but trees and I let out a sigh as my weapon turns back into its katana form and I put it back to my side. "Damn, I must be a good distance away from the ruins, well might as well try to find them." I start walking towards the direction I thought will help me arrive to the ruins until I heard something in the forest, I quickly put one hand onto my weapon and wait for it to come out. I stay still while listeing to it getting closer and the instant I see it walk out senses go fully active. "Why is this grimm here?" I ask myself as I look at the Griffon grimm that is staring me down. "Just my luck, first few minutes of the initiation and I already meet a strong grimm." As it gets ready to jump to me, something falls down from a tree and slashes one of its wings off and it jumps away right after. I look at who was responsible for hurting it and laugh. "Of course you have to take the spotlight huh." I tell the person while smiling. "You were taking too long that i had to show up." He says as he lifts up his buster blade to his shoulder. "That or you just couldn't hold yourself back when you saw the grimm staring me down and not paying attention to anything else, am I right Hideki?"

He shakes his head and looks at me. "I should've let the grimm attack you, maybe you would get serious." I look at him while giving him a playful hurt expression. "Is that how you feel about me, that you would let me get attacked by a grimm?" Hideki just nods at my reaction, while the grimm attacks me. "Well, jokes aside how about we deal with this thing?" I asked while I jumped away from the attack. I land and get into a IAI sword stance and watch as the grimm gets ready to attack me, I watch as it jumps towards me with one of its claws aiming right for me. I stay motionless watching it coming towards me, waiting for my chance to attack.

I instantly slash at its arm once I saw my chance slashing it clean off. The grimm gives out a screech and tries to flee using its one wing. "You figure out you can't win and decide to run huh." I get ready to do another IA slash, but I see something coming down from the air. "Huh….isn't that…?" As I was looking up, I see Hideki slashing down with his Buster Blade towards the grimms head while wearing a stoic expression on his face. I stand up straight and sheath my weapon and let out a sigh. "Wants me to get serious but still takes the best part." I say while seeing Hideki slash the grimm in the middle of its face splitting it in half. "You took too long…." He starts to walk away after saying this. "All you told me was to get serious which I did, you never said not to take my time." I walk past the grimm body that was vanishing catching up to him and starting walking in the direction we believe will get us to the ruins.

I look up to the sun while we continue walking. "We still have a good amount of time left, but we should finish this as quickly as possible." He simply nods and kept walking. "So i hope your at least a bit stronger than before or it would have been pointless to join the school." I chuckle at his remark and was about to respond until we heard movement in the forest and stopped and put our hands on our weapons. We wait in silence ready to react to anything that pops out, instantly a blade like whip appears and aims straight for Hideki, who reacts by bringing out his weapon using it as a shield.


End file.
